emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Benny1982
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Emmerdale Past & Present Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Why have they changed the house Debbie owns and today for the first time, the stairs are the wrong side of the house? Hi, just completed pages for Ollie, Sean and Marc Reynolds. Andrew. Hi Ben, I don't know if you saw it,but last week I posted a response to your blog link from the home page. Cheers70s Fan (talk) 18:10, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Possible merge? Hi Benny, I hope you don't mind me contacting you. I'm the main administrator over at Emmerdale Wikia at the moment and after discovering your Past & Present Wikia I noticed that we both seem to share a lot in common and both seem to be heading towards the same goal - to produce an accurate resource for Emmerdale episodes, characters, cast, locations and all other information focusing on sourcing the information from episodes. I've noticed that we have a similar format in presenting the information too and even share some of the same content and wondered how you'd feel on merging the Past & Present Wikia with the Emmerdale Wikia if the Wikia staff are happy to do this, in an attempt to create an 'ultimate' resource. I would of course be happy to make you an administrator on the Emmerdale Wikia and hopefully we could work together to create the best Emmerdale resource on the web, filling in some gaps that we both have in the process. If this is something you'd be interested in please let me know and I'll see if we can get something moving. Thanks, Wotter27 (talk) 22:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the offer but I prefer to run this wiki as a beuaracrat (creator), I can just add anything I want to, I did merge with an EastEnders wiki and I feel it is not the same now I have done the merge, when I had my own powers and could do what I want with the one I created. Ben :No worries Ben, thanks for replying anyway! Wotter27 (talk) 21:17, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Wotter you are always welcome to add info to my wiki, I do look at your wiki a lot as well for any extra info my wiki does not yet have but I do prefer my own wiki yet we can still compare notes cant we?, Benny1982 (talk) 16:29, September 9, 2014 (UTC) heyyy benny;) Hey Benny I wonder if you know where Ryan Hawley lives? Queries - best practice etc Hello Ben. I really like your website. I'll be honest but I stopped watching Emmerdale quite a few years ago (but this goes with all soaps now)...I actually prefer the slower pace of the older series and there’s so much sensationalism now. So, it great to delve into the past with your site and bring back some more memories (and learn about facts I never knew before, such as the fact that had been another Woolpack!!!). Your site has also rekindled an interest that has made me go onto YouTube to look for old, and not so old, clips! Anyway, as something of an amateur historian and a qualified archivist (and a completist!), I’m interested in helping your site be as complete and accurate as possible (as you may know I have some edits already). Just have a few queries... *· What’s the best tense to use – past or present?! I know when I’ve re-read some of my own entries for Wylie’s Farm I seem to have alternated between both!!! :-S *· Accessing some pages to edit. For example, I would like to add some screen grabs and info to the Home Farm page but it’s locked. How is the best way to do this? Can I email? Shall I let you know on this page and you would give me temporary access? *· What’s the etiquette for editing/amending? For example, if I thought a picture could be replaced with a ‘new improved’ version would that be allowed? Was thinking of adding anew section to some pages such as a ‘trivia’ or ‘notes’ section which are interesting points but aren’t necessarily ‘in-universe’ text but more behind the scenes (such contradictions of characters ages etc) *· What do you think about the possibility of merging some pages? For example, the one for Emmerdale Original farm. There’s a lot of info on the intro page. Could we move some that info and have a link from the intro to the subject page? *Just some ideas but I don’t want to tread on anyone’s toes when doing them so I’d be interested in your *feedback. Simon. Sdball (talk) 18:08, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Simon, yes if you can upload better images then feel free. Due to some vandalism, some pages have been locked but I can undo this for Home Farm if you want to add more images. Benny1982 (talk) 11:10, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Louise Marwood page. Hello Ben. I wonder if I can have access Louise Marwood open for editing? :-) Simon.Sdball (talk) 15:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes I shall do that Benny1982 (talk) 19:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Louise Marwood page - done! Thanks Ben. I have now finished editing the page so you may want to lock if you wish. Simon. Sdball (talk) 22:19, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Deletion of two pages created by accident Hello Ben. I have just created some new category pages. Unfortunately, I created two pages where I wasn't happy with the title (only by one word but I'm pedantic like that!). I didn't realise until too late that I am unable to rename category pages (so have instead created new ones with the title I wanted). So, as Admin, could you please remove them for me...? The ones for removal are called "Actors who '''have '''appeared in Doctor Who" and "Actors who '''have '''appeared in EastEnders". I have removed details from these so you will have just blank pages (if you see pictures etc this means they are the 'correct' pages I would like to keep). Sorry about that. Simon. Sdball (talk) 23:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Hello Ben. Just seen the email re changes to my user rights. Many thanks for that. Of course, if there's anything you would like me to help you with, please let me know. Kind regards, Simon. Sdball (talk) 22:16, June 10, 2015 (UTC)